Fake Souls
Tdiandrockmusic here, or TDIRM with my latest story. We all know the contestants, but what if they were forced to lie about who the really were for ratings. Even their names were changed. I'll show the true colors of all the contestants plus Chris and Chef. Also, you know what's really annoying, the fact I can't log on. At all. So, my anoymous accout will put the link to this story, so admins, please don't kill me. Now that my rant is done, on to the actual story! I've decided to let other people do some of the short stories. Just say who you are though. Italics are thoughts, bolded text is lyrics. Chapter One Author:--Tdiandrockmusic2 All eyes in the school cafeteria are on two rivals as their latest bit of childish bickering begins. "What do you mean 'I tried out too'?! You did it just to irk me Samantha!" "Oh quit the whole drama queen act. So I tried out, get over it Crystal!" The two girls even seem like enemies. They look totally opposite each other. One is tanned, skinny and tall, and the other is short, chubby,and pale. "You just won't admit your jealous that I'll be on TV!" "Well somebody needs to deflate your ego the size of this state!" "Ohhh you did not just go there." "Ohhh yes I did." "Well now there on to us and look how there gonna make us act!" "I know that but... oh skip it. What are they gonna call call you instead of Crystal Jacobs?" "Sadie. And what will they call you instead of Samantha Travers" "Katie. Now let's act like BFwhatevers. Don't worry, I'll despise it too." The two grumble and walk out of the cafeteria, leaving only relieved schoolmates. Chapter Two Author: TDIRM The latest photoshoot has ended. One disgrutled model takes off his jacket almost immedialy.Another model, an incredibly pretty brunette speaks to him. "So Ray, heard you tried out for some lame reality show." "Yup, it's true Melissa. Least it's at a resort," Ray replies. "Why are you so bummed? This is 100,000 dollars we're talkin' 'bout. That's a lot of clothes, makeup, shoes...wonderous shoes," Melissa counters. "Yeah, I know, but I'll be stuck on an island for eight weeks with 21 losers," Ray says. "But your the incredibly strong, incrdibly hot Ray Somers the Great!" Melissa shouts attracting the stares of more than a few people. "I know, but they want me to be a totally different person," Ray points out. "But you're an actor too. No biggie." "But you haven't seen this character. It's going to be disturbing for those beautiful eyes in your possesion,"Ray says."Now I'm going to change out of this dorksuit and then I'll talk." "Wait, what will your name be?"Melissa asks. "Geoff." Ray kisses Melissa's cheek, and leaves. Chapter Three Author:TDIRM A Volkswagen Camper moves across the New Mexico desert kicking up a raging maelstrom of red dust. A girl with long waist-length brown hair meditates in the back while her mother drives. The mother speaks "Lily, why are you insisting me to drive you to the hair salon on today of all days? Why did you buy all those clothes? Are you not happy with your life? Please tell me your not conforming!" Lily does not reply at first. A normal mother would raise her voice and repeat the question, but Loretta Hansen isn't normal. "Is the earth speaking to you?" The hippie mother asks.This question makes sense. The Earth would most likely speak to you in a place like Ciela Vista, New Mexico. (Made up the town.I'm pretty sure it means Sky View in Spanish.) "No mom," Lily finally replies,"I'm getting my hair cut, then I need you to take me to the airport." "What's inspiring to do this?!" "I'm set to be on a reality television show. I tried out to spread our message, but they want me to be a new person."Lily answers. "Why?" her mom asks. "They only have ratings in mind.Don't worry, one day Karma will catch up to them," Lily says still calm,"I'm nervous because I'm scared to part with most of my hair. And my favorite skirt." Lily points to the long skirt that is billowing around her. "Well, we're almost there," Loretta says. A minute later, the old Volkswagen pulls up to a dingy hair salon and Lily steps out. As she opens the door her mother cries out. "Will they change your name?!" "Yes," Lily answers,"It'll be Courtney." Chapter Four Author:TDIRM A young man shuffles slowly across his room. Once again, it's raining.It's unusually warm for December. In Seattle, the weather always matches his state of mind. He puts a pair of earbuds on and listens to the song that comes out of them. This is my December, This is my time of the year. This is my December, This is all so clear ' ''Funny how some stupid song could fit so well '''This is my December, This is my snow covered home. This is my December, This is me alone.' Yes, this song does fit. My mom and sister avoid me, and Dad left us all on those stupid "business trips" And I Just wish I didn't feel Like there was something I missed And I Take back all the things I said To make you feel like that And I 'Just wish I didn't feel Like there was something I missed And I' Take back all the things I said to you' ''I had acted stupid to my family, and now they want me away from them. Why can't they forgive? '' 'And I'd give it all away' 'Just to have somewhere to go to'' Give it all away Just to have someone to come home to' Why can't anyone be home? Do they dislike me that much? Why does Jess seem so perfect to "Mom and "Dad" '''This is my December, 'These are my snow covered dreams. This is me pretending, This is all I need.'' The young man turns off the song. He's listened to enough. ''Jake McFarrell doesn't exist anymore. There's only "Trent" now. I'm ready for the show Note From the Author: The song I used was My December by Linkin Park. I do not own it, and here's a link to the band profile on some site, just type in my december at the bar at the top http://www.lyricsmode.com/lyrics/l/linkin_park/my_december.hmtl Chapter Five Author:TDIRM In a crowded auditorium, a girl finishes a particually interesting and intelligent speech. As she exits, the principal stops her, "Ms.Crowley, amazing speech. You have a gift. But Kristin, we don't allow those," the principal points to her hat."Please take it off." "Ok, I guess," Kristin says shakily. She takes off her hat. Instead of her chocolate brown hair, long blond hair tumbles out of her hat,"This is why I was wearing it." "Why did you dye your hair?" her principal asks. "I tried out for a reality TV show, but they want me to be somebody the total opposite of what I am. Now I don't want to go, but my family needs this money. What should I do Mr. Anderson?" "Kristin, you'll have to do what you can for your family I guess. I know you probably want to hear something different, but I don't know what to say." "They want me to be a dumb blonde though. It's tough, but I can act. I been practicing for months," Kristin says,"And by the way, it isn't Kristin anymore. It's Lindsay." Chapter Six Author:TDIRM A young man opens a door and walks into a room. His mother is laying on a bed. She looks pale and withered, like a plant that was determined enough to try and grow under a board. That likening also descibes her personality.The young man places a tray in front of her. "Mom, I brought breakfast in bed." "Oh honey, you shouldn't have. I was going to take you and your father to IHOP." His mother says cheerfully. The boy cringes at the thought of his slightly crazy, terminally ill mother taking him out in her vintage 79' Pontiac Firebird. "That isn't neccesary Mom." "Oh nonsense Tommy. I have to repay you for your kindness." "But I'm family mom." Tommy's mother hesitates to say anything, knowing that Tommy has a point. But she speaks anyway. "But in the end, I'm your mother. Whatever I say, goes." Now Tommy hesitates, knowing that his mother has a point. His mother goes on, "Tommy, you do know that I'm sick and that soon all you know of me is a tombstone reading Jill Webster, so enjoy the time you have left with me," Mrs. Webster continues. Tommy speaks " Ummmmmm Mom," he is unable to speak as his mom has cut him off. "Thomas Webster, you get in the car. No ifs,ands, or buts." "But, Mom," Tommy begins to speak really fast "I'm going on a reality show, they want me to be a completly new person, and their calling me "Ezekial". His mother stares at him, then starts to laugh. "Ezekial! What kind of a dork name is that? When do you have to get to the airport?" "Right now.I'm already packed though." "Well then come on, we'll get something to eat at the airport. Let's go!" Chapter Seven Author:TDIRM A nerd with thick glasses unlocks the door to his house and runs up the stairs to his bathroom. He picks up an electric razor, but is unable to bring it to his curly hair. He knows he has to hurry up as in an hour and a half, his mom will come home and then things wouldn't be good. He's already left a note on the kitchen table. Dear Mom and Dad, I'm sorry that I have to leave like this. When you told me to cancel my audition for that reality show, I didn't know that I couldn't. The producers want me in or else. What the else is is a detail that I don't like to think about. Again, I'm sorry. I'll have a different identity, so you won't recognize me. I'll see you at the end of summer.-Joey Grisson. He goes back to the bathroom, he takes the electric razor and cuts off most of the hair on the sides of his head. He leaves the hair in the middle intact he looks down at the bottle of hairspray and dye on the counter."Green mohawk it is," he thought. Chapter Eight A girl with long brown hair is speaking on her cell phone while driving her red convertible. "I know, Addison. He has the cutest butt, ever. Oh, just a minute. I'm getting another call." The girl switches to the other caller. "Hello? This is Olivia. I got on? Woohoo! That's so uber awesome! You want me to cut my hair how? If it means getting on TV, I'm so over it. TTYL! Oh... I mean, bye, I guess." She goes back to her previous phone call. "Hey, Addison. You know that reality show I tried out for, or whatev? I totally got on! They said my personality was already covered on the show, though, and I need a new look. But I could win $100,000. I can buy four totally fetch designer hand bags. I just pulled up to the salon. Gotta go, girl. No, from now on my name is 'Gwen'. Weird, huh? Anyway, seeya when I get back."